english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jon St. John
Jon St. John (born December 19, 1960 in Merced, California, United States) is an American singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Duke Nukem in Duke Nukem 3D. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012-2013) - Main Title Announcer 'TV Specials' *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Main Title Announcer 'Web Animation' *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2014-2015) - Execk Video Games 'Video Games' *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (2011) - Basile, Victor *Artifact (2018) - Axe, Bloodseeker *Bombshell (2016) - Jadus Heskel *Bulletstorm: Full Clip Edition (2017) - Duke Nukem *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth (2005) - Captain Stephen Hearst, Charles Gilman, Chief Constable Andrew Martin, Cutter Urania Seaman, FBI Agent, Joe Sergeant, Sergeant Sam Carter *Clive Barker's Undying (2001) - Additional Voices *Conduit 2 (2011) - Michael Ford *DOTA 2 (2010) - Axe, Bloodseeker, Enigma, Kunkka *Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas (2000) - Additional Voices *Duke Grabowski: Mighty Swashbuckler! (2016) - Additional Voices *Duke Nukem: Critical Mass (2011) - Duke Nukem *Duke Nukem: Forever (2011) - Duke Nukem, Guy on Throne *Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes (2000) - Duke Nukem, Silverback, Additional Voices *Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project (2002) - Duke Nukem *Duke Nukem: Time to Kill (1998) - Duke Nukem *Duke Nukem: Zero Hour (1999) - Duke Nukem *Duke Nukem 3D (1996) - Duke Nukem *Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Knut Whitebear, PVP Narrator *Half-Life: Blue Shift (2001) - Dr. Rosenberg, Harold, HECU Soldiers *Half-Life: Decay (2001) - Additional Voices *Half-Life: Opposing Force (1999) - Drill Instructor Dwight T. Barnes, Drill Instructor Sharpe, HECU Soldiers, MPs *Heroes of Newerth (2012) - Badass Announcer *Ion Fury (2019) - Jadus Heskel *Painkiller: Hell & Damnation (2012) - Daniel Garner *Rad Rodgers: World One (2016) - Dusty *Revenant (1999) - Additional Voices *Rochard (2011) - John Rochard *Rogue Ops (2003) - Additional Voices *Sonic Advance 3 (2004) - Menu Voice *Starwinder: The Ultimate Space Race (1996) - Barlow Lenz *This Is the Police (2016) - Jack Boyd *This Is the Police 2 (2018) - Jack Boyd *Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths (2002) - Clown *Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blue Stinger (1999) - Additional Voices *Evil Zone (1999) - Danzaiver *Final Fight: Revenge (1999) - Additional Voices *Jack Keane (2008) - Agent Montgomery, Butcher, Eric *Maken X (2000) - Additional Voices *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Big the Cat *Runaway: A Road Adventure (2003) - Otto *Sonic Adventure (1999) - Big the Cat *Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) - Big the Cat *Sonic Heroes (2004) - Big the Cat, E-123 Omega *Sonic Shuffle (2000) - Big the Cat *Spy Fiction (2004) - Dimitri Vedernikov, Douglas Lysander *The Dark Eye: Drakensang (2009) - Dwarves, Nolddroken, Orc, Troll, Yandrik Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors